Always Here
by Marie King
Summary: Set after the Maidenhead fiasco, Simon tries his best to help River cope with her deteriorating mental state, in turn Simon gets some much needed advice on Kaylee by River.
1. Comforting A Little Sister

The aftermath of his sister's assault in the Maidenhead was horrible.

But the only thing Simon cared about right now was seeing River.

He looked at Mal and asked concernedly "Please may I see her, I have to access her mental state and-"

Mal glared hatefully into his eyes and cut off whatever Simon was about to say next.

He replied curtly "_Zuò nǐ xiǎng zuò de, wǒ bùzàihū_ !"

Simon whispered quietly "Thank you."

He started toward the infirmary Kaylee stood up and followed him

Just as Simon was about to open the door he felt a warm hand on his right shoulder.

He turned and saw a sympathetic Kaylee behind him wearing a warm and comforting smile like she always seemed to do no matter what the situation.

Kaylee pulled him into a gentle hug.

She whispered compassionately "I wanted you to know that I care about you and River a whole lot, and I'm here for you when you wanna talk kay?"

Simon leaned into the nape of Kaylee's neck.

He hugged her back and replied warmly "Thank you so much Kaylee, perhaps when all of this craziness is over you and I can have a proper talk."

Kaylee gave him a swift kiss on his right cheek.

She smiled slightly and said devotedly "I'm here for ya when you're ready."

Simon nodded and answered grateful "Thank you I'll speak to you soon."

With that Kaylee turned and went back to sitting at the kitchen table with the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p>Simon heaved a heavy sigh, he was comforted by Kaylee's words but only for the moment she wasn't in his presence any longer.<p>

After Kaylee left he felt the feelings of warmth and comfort that the young mechanic always seem to exude fade.

In there place he felt immense sadness and helplessness once again.

With sheer will and what little strength he had left Simon steeled himself and went to the infirmary.

He filled a small metal bowel with hot water and took a white cloth

Supplies in hand he went into the storage locker.

* * *

><p>When he entered Simon could see that River was sleeping but her eyes immediately opened the second he closed the door shut.<p>

He set the metal bowel down and sat next to his sister.

Even through she had been sleeping since they had returned from the Maidenhead her eyes were blood shot and watery as if she hadn't really been in a deep sleep.

Simon soaked the cloth in the water and began cleaning up the blood that River had gotten on her it was stained on her hands face, chest and forehead.

He sighed quietly and thought sadly _Oh my poor méi-mei I am so sorry I didn't get to you sooner._

Simon started on her forehead gently wiping away the smeared blood stains.

They sat in silence for a while with him just cleaning as much of the caked on blood off of her skin as possible.

River just sat eyes wide open and staring straight ahead as if in a daze.

He thought decisively _I should wait for her to speak to me I don't know how much damage her psyche endured I just hope when she does speak she'll be able to tell me something substantial ._

Simon stayed silent and went about softly scrubbing the gore form his sister hoping that River would speak to him when she was ready.

Out of the blue she whispered labyrinthine "They're scared of me."

Simon tenderly wiped some faint but stained blood form her forehead.

He said quietly "I'm sorry."

River moaned confusingly "They should be, but I'll show them... oh god!"

Her face quickly contorted into a tortuous expression.

He swiftly caressed her face and soothed comfortingly "Hey it's okay, it's okay."

River regained her composure and said nonsensically "Show me off like a dog, many old men drenched in blood my hands never touched them but they're drowning in it they die gasping."

She shook her head and wailed sadly "I don't know what I'm saying, I never know what I'm saying!"

Simon tried his best to comfort his terribly frightened sister.

He continued to caress her face in his hands while at the same time still cleaning up the blood.

Simon dipped the cloth into the water again, he started to wipe off her hands.

He asked questionably "In the Maidenhead you said something before you were triggered do you remember?, the Captain heard you say something on the feed."

River stared ahead hazily and replied quietly "Miranda."

Simon asked quizzically "Miranda, who is Miranda?"

River twisted her right hand.

After the assault in the Maidenhead Mal had placed large metal handcuffs on her. He had chained one to her right hand and other to the floor grating.

She looked at him in the eye and said cryptically "Ask her."

Simon asked tentatively " River, am I talking to.. Miranda now?"

She gave him her _you-are-such-a-idiot _look.

Simon dipped the cloth into the water again and said hurriedly "No not right."

He took her hands tenderly in his own and continued to wipe the blood off of them.

Simon took a deep breath.

He exhaled and said delicately "I think that when they triggered you it somehow brought this up this.. this memory of yours."

River relinquished her hands from his.

She backed up against the wall trembling in terror her once vacant eyes were now dilated with horror.

River cried agonizingly tears streaming down her face "It isn't mine, the memory it isn't mine it was _never supposed _to be mine, Simon don't make me sleep again please, don't make me sleep, please!"

Simon held her face gently and replied vehemently "I won't, I won't!"

River gasped and said despairingly "Put a bullet to me, a bullet in the brain pan squish, no more memories no more dreams no more pain, please Simon please!"

She laughed manically.

Simon held her face in his hands again and made her look at him.

He replied firmly "Don't say that not _ever,_ we'll this through this _méi-mei_, we will."

Simon tenderly wiped her nose and gently smoothed her hair with his hands.

River whispered ominously "Things are gonna get much much worse."

Simon stroked her face softly once, he then let go of her and sat down.

He sighed again and said sarcastically "Well the Captain hasn't jettisoned us out of the air lock so I'd say-"

River whirled around and faced him she cried warningly cutting him off "He has to see more than anybody he has to see what he doesn't want too!"

Simon looked at his sister and asked softly "River what will Miranda show us?"

She took a breath and replied hushed "Death."

He asked worriedly "Whose death, River?"

River started to giggle her face becoming more manic with each second.

Finally she stopped laughing and shouted horrified "Everybody's!"

She backed up against the wall again and drew her knees up to her chest and began to rock slowly.

River muttered frighteningly "More to come, more death, no one will come out unscathed."

Simon approached her slowly hands patting the air and replied soothingly "_Méi-mei, _it's all right, the memories are gone, I'm here."

River stopped rocking and relented to her brother's words.

She uncurled her legs and wrapped her arms around his waist Simon gathered her to his chest and rocked her softly smoothing her hair with his hands once again.

They remained silent for some time just being in each others warm embrace was comfort enough for them.

Simon kissed her on the top of her head.

River looked up at him content at last.

He whispered lovingly " I'm here for you always."

River's eyes clouded over with sadness she said quietly "You won't, you'll leave."

Simon shook his head and replied firmly "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

River sighed and said softly "I've seen it."

He gathered her to his chest again and said softly "It's going to be okay, it is."

River curled into his embrace and whispered logically" I'm not sure yet the variables aren't adding up."

Simon sighed he released her and asked gently "Do you want me to give you something to relax?"

River shook her head and answered quietly "No I'm fine."

He smiled slightly and replied warmly "You will be."

Simon hugged her once again.

He then gathered up the metal bowl, cloth and stood up.

Simon went to open the door.

He turned and said gently "Try and get some rest my _qīn'ài de tián méi-mei_ I'll check on you later."

River nodded.

She laid down and whispered inaudibly "I'll try."

Once outside of the locker Simon sighed and thought disappointingly _Well so much for substantial information maybe I can try again later._

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_Qīn'ài de tián méi-mei- _Dear sweet little sister.

_Zuò nǐ xiǎng zuò de, wǒ bùzàihū- _Do what you want I could care less!


	2. Here With You

It had been two weeks since the crew had buried Mr. Universe, Wash, and Book.

_Serenity's _home for now was a repair yard on Persephone.

Simon was amazed at how well River was coping since the Reaver attack, she was finally starting to be the River he knew form their childhood.

Mal had made her co-pilot something she was truly loving.

This day Simon was debating weather or not to act on his feelings for Kaylee.

He was outside his bunk still not knowing if he should pursue the thoughts he was thinking at that moment.

Suddenly River danced up to him.

She hugged him and said knowingly "Go you boob she's been waiting since the battle."

Simon sputtered embarrassed "_Méi-mei_, how... why.. oh.. just stop reading my mind!"

River giggled and replied hurriedly "Just go Simon, trust me she's needs you right now more than I do."

Simon looked at River and asked worriedly "If Kaylee and I get together it won't be odd for you will it?"

She laughed and said happily "No, I've sensed you would get together when I first saw you and Kaylee _speaking_."

Simon shook his head unable to think of a reply.

River giggled again she pushed him hard with both hands toward the engine room.

She said impatiently "Go it will turn out fine."

Simon smiled and replied softly "Thanks, _méi-mei_ I'll talk to later."

River grinned and answered mischievously "No problem, have fun copulating !"

With that she cartwheeled away.

Simon blushed and yelled furiously "River!"

* * *

><p>He sighed and climbed the staircase to the engine room.<p>

Simon knocked on the wall and asked politely "Kaylee may I come in?"

Kaylee was wearing a small white tank top with pink roses dotted on it it complimented her womanly figure hugging it in just the right places, her brown hair was down it stuck to her face she was glistening with sweat because of the humidity of the engine, her face was smudged slightly with grease.

Kaylee Frye had never looked more beautiful to Simon then she did in that moment.

She smiled brightly and replied cheerfully "Sure, I don't mind."

Simon stepped into the engine room and was immediately assailed with the heat permeating the entire room.

She plopped down in her hammock and smiled warmly she patted the space next to her.

Kaylee said insightful "It seems like you have somethin' you wanna tell me might as well sit while you do it."

Simon smiled and sat down next to Kaylee.

Without thinking he put his right arm around her he quickly went about removing his arm but Kaylee stopped him.

In the silence that filled the engine room Simon thought back to the battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two weeks ago:<br>_**

_The reavers were going to get into the room any second._

_Cocking her gun Zoë shouted over her shoulder to Simon and Kaylee "Jayne and I take the first wave nobody's shoots unless they get past our fire!" _

_Kaylee held her gun in shaky hands she said uncertainly over the thunder of the reaver's chaos "I didn't plan on going out like this I think we did right but I don't know." _

_Simon sighed and replied warmly "I didn't plan...anything at all.. my goal was to just keep River safe."  
><em>

_Kayle smiled softly and said compassionately "You did you're best to protect her, no one could ask more of you then what you already have done." _

_Simon sighed and and replied heartfelt "I spent so much time on Serenity ignoring... anything that I wanted for myself... my one regret in all of this was... never being with you."_

_Kaylee looked at him aghast she said disbelievingly "With me... y_ou mean to say as... in.. ... sex__?"

_Simon scoffed and replied quietly "I mean to say." _

_She gave him a faint but determined look. _

_Kaylee got a solid grip on her gun cocked it and said revitalized "The hell with this I'm gonna live!" _

_The reavers _finally_ burst through the door and he watched in amazement as Kaylee shot down most of them that came into her line of fire._

* * *

><p>At the time Simon wasn't sure what had motivated Kaylee, was it the promise of them finally being together?<p>

Or was it just a common survival instinct?

Not knowing what was the right answer made him even more confused than ever.

Simon sighed again and replied slowly "Look Kaylee I haven't had the.. courage to talk to you about what.. we said to each other during the battle."

Kaylee nodded.

She leaned her head on his right shoulder and said softly "I know what you mean been feeling the same way my own self."

Simon replied relived "Really?"

Kaylee nodded and said warmly "Yep, I always had strong feelings for ya Simon but I never knew how to tell you."

Simon sighed and said slowly "All I know is that.. I couldn't think of another person in the verse I'd rather be with right now than right here with you."

Kaylee blushed and replied flustered "Aw doc you're making me blush!"

Acting purely on instinct Simon cradled her face in his hands and kissed Kaylee soft and deep.

Kaylee wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back aggressively she ran her hands through his hair while he gripped her tighter around her waist.

The couple continued to kiss each other until finally they pulled apart for air.

She grinned and replied thickly "_Wǒ rènwéi shì wěidà de_, wanna help me with the engine?"

Simon smiled slowly and said happily "Sure."

Kaylee grinned and went to her tool box, she pulled out a wrench.

She then knelt down and began tinkering in the bowels of the engine.

Simon just admired his great view.

After ten minutes in the room Simon's shirt was sticking to him he quickly pulled it off.

When she came up Kaylee gasped in shock.

The wrench was still in her hand but Simon quickly took it form her and it fell to the floor.

They didn't notice.

In a second Kaylee had her arms around Simon's neck she kissed him deep and sweet, they were soon wrapped up in each other again.

Kaylee gripped the ladder and using it's momentum she pulled Simon down with her.

He had his pants off in a flash as did Kaylee her shirt and what she had on the lower half of her was hurriedly removed.

Once both were free of their clothing Kaylee entered Simon slow at first then as she became more excited she sped herself up.

Simon couldn't remember being more pleased better by any other woman in his life.

They both climaxed together panting and breathing heavily, the heat of the room intensified their passion.

As fast as she could Kaylee slid out form underneath Simon and was soon on the floor, taking her lead Simon entered her fast and hard she groaned with pleasure and pushed harder into him.

Once they were satisfied again they stopped and collapsed exhausted, and filled passion.

Kaylee propped herself on her elbow and stared at Simon softly.

She said blissfully "Well Simon I must say that was _bǐ wǒ xiǎngxiàng de yāo hǎo_!"

Simon grinned and replied elated "Yes it was."

Kaylee kissed him soft and slow.

She said passionately "I love you."

Simon smiled and replied lovingly "I love you too."

Kaylee straddled him and said erotically "Shall we go for another round?"

Simon laughed and replied piqued in more ways than one "Yes."

With that Kaylee entered him and their fiery passion was ignited once again.

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_Wǒ rènwéi shì wěidà de- _My that was great.

_Bǐ wǒ néng xiǎngxiàng de yāo hǎo_- Better than I imagined


End file.
